


first meeting

by xswanjonesx



Category: Lucifer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswanjonesx/pseuds/xswanjonesx





	

Emma and killian was walking down Maine Street as they bumped into two new residents in storybrooke. They was all startled by sudden situation and stood there for a few seconds.

"Umm...hey you guys are new arent you"Emma said filling the awkaward silence that rest upon the four of them.

"Haha yes...umm hi im chloe and this is my friend lucifer" she replied.

"Like the devil" emma giggled putting her hand over her mouth and then chloe began laughing, killian and lucifer not so much amused but they thought them giggling was cute, they still continued to giggle like 5 year olds.

"Exactly!" Chloe spoke remembering the story lucifer had previously told about his first run in with trixie, which this was similar, except the 'whats a hooker?' Incident.

"Oii detective shut it"  
lucifer said jokingly poking both of them in the stomach.

"Well im emma and this is my husband and true love killian"  
"Hi" he chuckled.  
They all chatted to each other as they walked down the street to emmas and killian place.

"So what brings you into this town, we've not had many visitors in months your the first in a while" killian began to ask, being curious that they were the first new people in storybrooke since they defeated the evil queen almost 6 months ago.

"Just wanted to get out of the city really, away from all stress which includes an old friend of mine." Chloe explained.

"Ahh yes detective douche, he was getting in everybodys nerves down at the station wasnt he" lucifer added on with a chuckle, a smile formed on killians mouth trying to hide it behind his hand.

"Dectective douche?" Killian asked, laughing at this insinuation.

"My ex, the devil over here usually refers to him as this, and to be quite honest i agree" chloe confidently told the two strangers.

"Dectective douche reminds me of your ex swan" he chuckled causing emma to playfully slap his arms

"hey, not cool we have company" he joked, chloe and lucifer sat at the table looking at both emma and killian seeing how in love they were. emma and killian were usually this playful around people as they didnt care about what others thought.

"so emma how did you guys meet?" chloe asked them.

"Ohhh its quite a tale wouldnt you say swan!"

"Thats for sure, i bet this is way more complicated than the two of you meeting" chloe and lucifer both laughed.

" ok so here i go, i would say i was here about a year and a curse was broken by me kissing my son after he was poisoned by a apple turnover the mayor gave him who is also his adoptive mother and the evil queen, causing him to go into a sleeping curse, crazy i know, anyways that happened and everybody else was getting their memories back due to the curse being broke. You guys keeping up?" emma asked, knowing that this was way more complex than most meetings

"yes and im guessing theres more to the story" lucifer kindly asked and with that chloe smiled 

"you have no idea, so as i was saying the curse was broken and mr gold the man who owns this town brought a wraith here to suck reginas soul and basically kill her, this required her to open a portal to a different realm to get rid of it so that came into play but annoyingly i was dragged into the portal with it and my mother snow white jumped in after me as she didnt want to leave me alone in her realm, we then had to fight off ogres and other beasts and we were looking for a magic bean which would create a portal back home but we had no luck. Then one day of being stuck there we found a land which was covered in dead bodies as regina mother cora ripped out their hearts and then this is when this little pirate was hiding under the bodies thats how we first met? emmas was still explaining the story to the chloe and lucifer, their faces had a shocked expression which was no suprise to anybody who would here this story

"you were hiding under dead bodies killian?" he chuckled because even to his ear it sounded crazy, thinking about hiding under dead bodies intead of running.

"ahhha yes i had to make sure i wasnt killed, other wise i would have never met the love of my life im glad i did what i did, although at first sight it wasnt as smooth sailing as you may think!" he laughed as emma burried her face in her hands laughing as pictures popped into her mind of her tying him to a tree with a knife to his neck calling on for the ogres.

chloe looked at them in confusion as emma was still laughing, wondering what could possibly that funny of what happened after they met "so what happened next?"

"well next, i gave him a drink and asked him what he was doing who he was with and well i believed he was lying as i have this superpower type thing were i can sense when somebody is lying and i was having non of it. So i basically grabbed his hair from the back and hold a knife to his neck, then me aurora, snow and mulan brought him to this tree in which i tied him to it, calling on orgres to rip him shread to shread but we compromised as he had a way back home. We both went up this beanstalk to collect this magic compass which i managed to obtain after have a conversation with a giant, the giant helped my to make my way home i left killian handcuffed to a wall back in the giants castle, i did come back three times but i had to get home to my son" 

" you came back three times for me, i never knew that swan"

" i wanted to believe that leaving you up their was wrong but at the time getting back to henry and my dad was important, i only knew my dad a couple of hours before i was stuck in the enchanted forest"

" they were and im glad you did because that meant i had to fight every single day to find you, i knew the moment i met you i felt something and im glad i fought everyday to be with you, i love you swan" he kissed her and emma begin to tear up, even though shes married to the love her life knowing how much somebody loves her makes her feel not alone anymore emma wiped her eyes " so how did you two meet?"

" for sure less complicated than you two, well lucifer owns a club and i went in to ask him a few questions as im a dectective, he got on my nerve alot but we became close friends and partners, he also saved my life and got shot 8 times by a pyscho, not as crazy as yours but he saved my life so that counts for something" they all smiled at each other as they still told stories of each other.

Emma got up from her chair and began cooking for the four of them, they all ate their meal and continued to talk till dark, killian offered them a room at their house to sleep until the next morning,the 4 of them made their way to their rooms and went to sleep


End file.
